As for conventional cross-flow fans, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-21352 discloses an air purifier which aims to reduce the installation area while increasing the blowing capacity (PTL 1). In the air purifier disclosed in PTL 1, a vertically long cross-flow fan driven by a motor is arranged in a body having an intake and an outlet at left and right ends, respectively.